


Let's Talk About Me and You

by skinandbones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kathy is their daughter, Keith and Lance's wedding day, M/M, Marriage, This wedding is good feels so, klance parents au, you will have a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their promise forever sealed with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk About Me and You

Keith slips the golden band over Lance’s finger. “I do.” He says softly into Lance’s eyes, their hands folded into one another. He feels Lance squeezing back and prays his own hand doesn't get sweaty.

There’s fondness in his soon-to-be husband’s handsome face, that warm gentle smile leaving him almost breathless. Everything about him is beautiful. From his styled hair down to his neatly white suit. His brilliant blue eyes he couldn't get enough of every day.

Their days together, he learns of Lance’s laughter and cries. He understands frustration and pain, but mostly they live in the best of times without any worries in the world. He’s pulled in by Lance’s strength and the endless love in his heart for Kathy. 

Their daughter.

Their joy. 

This is the man he wants to be with and he would do it all over again in another lifetime.

Ah. 

He’s in love again.

The minister, an elderly gentleman, looks at Lance. “And you, Lance, take Keith to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” Lance puts the ring on Keith’s finger and says with a smile as if he read Keith’s mind.  
“Your hand is perfect, don’t worry about it.”

Keith scrunches his face slightly and hearts the light laughter of his friends and family in the background.

“And now I pronounce you husbands in love and in life. You may kiss your man and better put your heart and soul into it.” The minister proudly states and shuts his book with final.

Keith leans in and closes the distance between them. Lance grasps the back of his neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss. Keith tilts his head, eagerly reciprocating and wraps his arm around his husband’s waist.

Everyone starts cheering and clapping, the entire room filled with harmonious sounds.

“You’re such a fantastic kisser.” Lance pulls back from the kiss and gently bumps his forehead against Keith. “God, I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Keith brushes Lance’s cheek and plants a small kiss on his nose. He feels the butterflies in his stomach, but he wants to keep kissing him over and over again.

Kathy springs from her seat next to Allura and runs down the aisle into her fathers’ legs, burying her face and gives the biggest squeeze. “You finally did it! I’m so happy!”

“My little princess, don’t cry.” Lance wipes the little tear on her cheek. “We finally did.”

“That’s right.” Keith kisses Kathy on top of her head. “We did.”

-

To start off the celebration, both Keith and Lance walk to the center of the floor for their first dance. The crowd excitedly claps for them and soon fades to a halt. 

Silence. 

The couple stands in front of each other as the lights dimmed in the background and only the center lights shine upon the them.

“Honestly, if I stepped on your foot again…” Lance whispers under his breath and gets into position.

“Like for the thousandth time?” Keith grins and Lance looks at him with such fake horror.

The music starts to play. “Me and You” by Benton Woods, their first song. He remembers how Lance serenaded him on that one particular night. The whole guitar playing and singing loudly in the midst of night while he was asleep. The neighbors yelling at Lance to hurry up and poor guy tried his hardest.

Cheesy as hell and yet, here they are.

Lance takes the first step forward. “Says the man who keeps interrupting practice for more _intimate_ activities.”

Keith hums in thought. “Thought it would be nice to persuade you to rest after all that work.”  
They hear Kathy in the background. “Less talking, more dancing!”

Lance shifts his head to find Kathy and their friends giving him a wave. He winks at his daughter before his attention back to Keith. “Well, you heard the princess. Start moving those legs of yours.” He steps to the side and around.

Keith lets Lance take control of the dance and he follows, matching every step they practiced. He lets his body do the work and feels like he’s soaring.

The song ends and they kiss again before a more upbeat track plays and already, Lance is breaking free and Keith follows him with his own dance moves. Kathy runs to the dance floor and starts doing her own small robot motions with her arms. The whole gang joins in after, each dancing to the tune and even got their own little dance in with Kathy.

-

The party goes on and Keith manages to bring Lance into a private area with the help of Kathy to distract everyone with her cute self.

They’re out behind the back doors and into a small garden behind the estate. Keith immediately brings Lance into him, kissing his lips once more because he can’t get enough of it. He finds taste of champagne and sweet mascarpone very pleasing. Lance makes an approval noise before Keith nips his bottom lip and parts back, shuddering a bit and breathes.

He rests his head against Lance’s shoulder and curls his lips in. “I don’t want this to end ever.”

“It won’t.” Lance combs through the black hair. “We have all the time in the world. We’ll watch Kathy grow up to be the finest girl this world has ever seen and you’ll be there as her father. You’ll probably shed a few tears here and there, I bet.” He chuckles after.

“Heh. You’re the one with the dramatic tears.” Keith looks up and cups his hands behind Lance’s neck and Lance automatically wraps his arms around his waist. They start swaying in a small circle, taking in the peaceful air around them. 

“Daad!” Kathy surprises the two as she puts her hands on her hips. “You can’t keep papa all to yourself, okay? He promised to dance with me! It’s our super-duper awesome dance!”

“Me?” Keith gasps. “I would never.”

Kathy pouts.

“Okay, I admit, you caught me red-handed there.” Keith grins and bends down to kiss his daughter on the cheek. “I hand papa to you now.” He then looks at Lance. “Super-duper awesome dance now? You mean I haven’t seen _all_ of your moves yet?”

“Yeah.” Lance wiggles his eyebrows and Keith catches on pretty quick. “Just you wait, man. It’ll blow your mind.”

“Ew, papa.” Kathy deadpans.

“No! It’s not like that!” Lance shakes his hands sporadically and Kathy continues to give him that “really” look.

“Okay, okay. Let’s go, you two. I want to see these sweet moves on the floor. I’m sure daddy will be very proud too.” Keith nods his head, knowing his daughter can really outshine the competitors with her footwork.

“Yay!” Kathy then hurries back inside, careful not to step on her dress along the way.

“You know…” Keith says as he watches her disappear into the building.

“Yeah?”

“We did well, didn’t we? I mean, you did mostly and I just sort of, well…” Keith sighs, unable to get his words out but he knows he won’t dare destroy this family they have. Not ever.

“I love when you get sentimental on me.” Lance pecks his lips. “I’m happy you’re part of Kathy’s life now. You’re everything she needs and she loves you.”

He places his hand over Keith’s heart and pats. “Now come on, Romeo. You know how she gets when you keep her waiting.”

“That’s true. I don’t dare mess with her wrath.”

They head inside and the night continues with fun and memories unforgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at ramblesofskinandbones on Tumblr. And visit this link for more klance parents au stories!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/collections/KlanceParentsAU


End file.
